


Just a Good Ol' Boy

by accol



Category: True Blood
Genre: BDSM, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Stackhouse drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Jason/Alcide, rimming_

Who knew a contractor’s sawhorse was so frickin’ useful… not comfortable exactly, but Jason could handle it when Alcide’s tongue was circling his hole.  Jason reached down, grabbing the legs of the sawhorse and hopin’ that Alcide would just get to it before his secretary walked back into the office and this ended up in the Jackson Tribune for people to gossip over:   _Herveaux Construction Heir Found in Compromising Position_.

But that was when Jason could stop thinking about everything that wasn’t Alcide’s long tongue pushing inside his ass.  Jason jerked, but his ankles were all tied up in the puddle of his jeans around his boots.  Alcide’s huge arm landed on Jason’s lower back to hold him down, and he licked deep again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Alcide/Jason, rough sex_

“Fucking Weres,” Jason cursed under his breath as he and Alcide circled each other like wrestlers. 

“We ain’t all the same,” Alcide panted, grabbing a handful of Jason’s t-shirt and throwing him to the ground, forcing his lips to Jason’s. Jason met his kiss with tongue, pushing into Alcide’s mouth.

Jason shoved his hips upward, rubbing the hardened bulge of his cock alongside Alcide’s through their jeans like a dare for him to take it further. “Prove it,” he growled, tearing at Alcide’s shirt and biting at the skin of his muscled chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Jason/Alcide/Bill/Sam/Eric, orgy_

Bill knew this was due to Jason’s fae heritage, his irresistibility to everyone who crossed his path, drawing them into his circle until they had no hope but to fall into his arms.  Now, with the five of them in a growling, licking, moaning heap under the moon, Jason at the center of them all, with his blond hair shining like the sun itself, Bill couldn’t resist.  He pushed Jason’s leg higher and thrust his tongue against Jason’s hole, inexplicably consumed with the need to bring him as much pleasure as possible; Jason tasted like heaven, and Bill’s cock twitched hard as he sank deeper into him.  

*

Sam’s stubbled cheek scratched along the length of Jason’s cock before he took him into his mouth, his own ass filled to the hilt with Eric’s pulsing length.  He heard a snarl and could just see Alcide sinking into Bill from behind, the slap of his balls against Bill’s cold skin matching Eric’s deep thrusts.  The taste of Jason’s come across his tongue as Eric’s spunk filled his ass, the wet sounds of Bill licking against Jason’s spasming hole, Alcide’s howl of pleasure, all of it had Sam coming harder than he’d ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Jason/OMCs, gang-bang_

“It’s best this way, with your own kind,” the dark-haired fairy said smoothly as he pushed Jason back onto a pile of pillows in their invisible… er, was this a nightclub?  He bet they didn’t even have a wine and liquor permit for this place, but maybe invisible clubs have different rules; he was gonna have to ask Andy, but that could wait a little.  
  
“We know the secret ways,” another guy said — another fairy, this one tall with really nice biceps, and triceps, and delts… wow — as he plucked at the shirt of Jason’s uniform, unbuttoning it slowly.  There were another few men pressing in from the sides, watching him blush — because, hey, Jason got around, but only ever with chicks… not that these guys weren’t pretty, ‘cause they were and—  
  
“Whoa, hey now, whoa!  Watch yer hands.”  Jason slapped at the hand that was trailing up the inside of his thigh and he felt his skin heat with another blush; he also felt his pants tighten.  “I ain’t just gonna… oh.”  His protests got lost as the first two guys leaned in at the same time and kissed him; his whole world narrowed to the press of their warm, Fae skin, their tongues on his and suddenly everything became clear:  this _was_ the best way.  He reached down and unbuckled, wiggling to slide his pants down over his hips as hands — so many of them — stroked along his skin, and it felt more and more right with every touch.  He let them lick along his length, sliding lower and opening him wide, pinching at his nipples and slipping past his lips.  Every part of him was full — hands, mouth, ass — and he didn’t even know it was possible to come that much.   


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: jason/other guys, due to his fairy ancestry, jason goes into heat and gets gangbanged by other guys from bon temps_

Jumpin’ Jesus, he felt like he was going batshit crazy, like that time he did too much V and his dick was gonna explode… except this time it was like his whole body was on fire, and the only way to fix it was to tackle it head on… er, so to speak.  

He reached his hands back, holding himself open as he bent over the open tailgate of his truck, not caring anymore who owned the dick plowing into him.  He just  needed  it; he needed all of ‘em to fuck this craziness right outta him, to make him come over and over and to fill him up.  

“Another of ya,” he said as another guy’s limp cock slid from him.  “Fuck me,” he growled, reaching backward and snagging Hoyt’s wrist.  “Bring Lafayette too.  I want both of ya inside me.  Now.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Jason/Jess/Hoyt The best friends decide to share their favorite ginger vampire. DP on Jess, biting a plus! :D_

“Why didn’t you say so,” was not the answer either of them expected from Hoyt, but it’s a Hell of a lot better than the angry reaction they expected; so Jess is more than happy to let the two of them press their bodies around her and do something she never in her wildest dreams expected she’d be a part of. Jason moves like he’s been doing this forever, pumping in and out of her ass with sure and even slides of his cock against the sensitive and untouched flesh; while Hoyt pumps up into her in the sort of desperation that he always has when they’re making up from one of their fights. And Jess can’t help herself, as hard as she tries, and her fangs slip out as she cries loudly into the flesh of Hoyt’s chest. He encourages her with gentle hands stroking through her hair, his head tipping back; but Jess keeps her face hidden, bright red from her cheeks down through her thighs, too ashamed to bite him in front of Jason. “Hey, you bit him or I will;” and Jess, still not sure about that whole were-panther thing, pulls her head back, parts her lips, and sinks her fangs into the crook of Hoyt’s neck.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Jason/Hoyt, vampire!jason. fanger!hoyt_

Hoyt let himself be pushed up against the damp bricks of the alley wall because the cool press of Jason’s lips against the side of his neck was so much better than the heat of the club, especially when they drifted along the strip of exposed skin at his clavicle.  Jason pushed his thigh between Hoyt’s legs, moving it fast enough to vibrate along his dick, making him painfully hard in his tight jeans.  
  
“C’mon, Bubba.  Get it out of your pants and work with me here,” Jason said, his tongue darting out to taste Hoyt’s skin; Hoyt knew he was feeling his heartbeat there, and it made his dick throb with the anticipation of Jason sliding into him.  
  
A faint zip and Hoyt took himself in his hand, the humid air closing in on them, Jason’s knee still pressing perfectly behind his balls, making him so hard that he felt like he was gonna pass out.    
  
“You know what to do,” Jason purred, and when his fangs pierced Hoyt’s flesh, there was nothing but smooth, surging euphoria.


	8. Chapter 8

_bballgirl3022 asked: Sam/Jason, knotting_

Jason gasped.  Sam’s fingers dug into his hips, and Jason felt the flood of heat fill his ass; pressure grew inside of him, pushing harder ‘n harder against…  Well, fuck if Jason knew what those parts were called, but shit this felt too good for words anyway.  He reached underneath himself and stroked, Sam’s come trickling down over his balls and slicking the way as he squeezed the muscles in his ass around Sam’s still-throbbing dick.  Sam growled, his fingers tightening and his fingernails cutting Jason’s skin like claws, but all Jason felt was the push against his insides that forced his orgasm out of him in a spurting mess.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: jason/sam, rimming the other until they wake up_

Jason slept sprawled across the bed, one foot planted and his knee already high so Sam could see every fucking thing in the pale light just before dawn.  Jason’s dick twitched with some dream — maybe he had dreams like Sam had dreams, except instead of barking, he was fucking in his dreams — and Sam dropped a hand to stroke himself a few times.  He slid on his stomach between Jason’s legs, taking a deep inhale and pressing a kiss to Jason’s inner thigh; he stretched his tongue out, just the point spreading Jason’s cheeks until he felt the pucker and Jason’s breath caught in his sleep.  Sam pushed harder, his nose buried in Jason’s balls, his tongue pushing into Jason’s hole just a little.  Jason gasped and pulled his other knee up, and Sam laughed against his ass, shoving his tongue deep and getting Jason ready for a pre-breakfast fucking that he’d feel all day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possible dubcon.

_Anonymous asked: Jason Stackhouse/Steve Newlin; creampie_

“Breed me,” Steve gasped.  Jason didn’t know that vampires could blush, or that former ministers knew words like that, but Reverend Newlin was doing both as Jason pounded into him.  Steve’s hands came back, pulling at himself to open wider, taking every inch of Jason and spewing profanities.  “Fill me up.  Come on, do it.  I wanna feel it leaking out of me,” he growled, looking back over his shoulder to meet Jason’s eyes.  

A jolt of pleasure rocketed through Jason’s body when Steve said, “Come, baby boy.  Spill in my ass now.”  The last thing Jason could remember before blacking out was the sight of his jizz all over Reverend Newlin’s asshole and the Reverend’s broad smile.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Jason/Bill, Shower Sex_

Bill climbed into the steam, sliding into the cramped shower stall behind Jason and pressing against his muscled back.  Jason leaned into him, warm against cold, the heartbeat in his neck so close to Bill’s aching fangs, his skin slick and inviting.  

“Y’ain’t gotta hold back,” Jason whispered, pushing his ass onto Bill’s cock, rubbing him to full hardness.  “I ain’t gonna break.”

Bill smiled ruefully against Jason’s shoulder; he was so young and naive.  He reached around to encircle Jason’s length and slid his fangs into his flesh.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Jason/Roman, rimming_

This was so much worse than that time he’d drunk the whole little bottle of V and he had to jerk off a thousand times.  This felt like it was never gonna end, with Roman’s long tongue flicking over him and then pushin’ inside until tears were practically leakin’ out of Jason’s eyes.

“Please, man, just…  _please_ , you gotta—”

Roman slapped Jason’s ass cheek and laughed from behind him where Jason couldn’t see without craning around.  “I don’t  _gotta_ anything, little human.  You’ll come when I let you come,” he purred, sliding two fingers into Jason’s hole like nothin’, and this time the tears of frustration really did come.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Jason/Roman ; slave!Jason lives to please his master_

How’d a country boy from Bon Temps end up sighing with pleasure when a collar got put around his neck?  Hell if Jason knew, but he was that guy sighing as Master laid hands on him, filled him up in every hole and showed him off like a prized possession.  He could barely remember a time when he put on that orange vest and dug ditches for a living… that  _wasn’t_ living,  _this_ was living best he could figure.

Roman looked up at him from their huge bed, tugging on Jason’s collar and then pushing his thumb in across Jason’s tongue.  He never did anything too rough; Jason could take it, and Roman gave him so much… For now, he was letting Jason ride him and all he wanted to do was try ‘n be just a little bit of the sun for his Master.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon, possible roofies (True Blood-style roofies)

_Anonymous asked: TB - Jason/Roman - roman gets jason re-addicted to v who becomes his “willing” whore so he’d do whatever it takes to get more_

The palest swipe of red at the lip of his beer bottle; the tiniest nick of fang against his own lip before Roman pushed his mouth against a wide-eyed Jason’s.  That was all it took to force the boy’s cravings back into his tanned body, to bring back the insatiability and the need for  _moremoremore_ pulsing through his veins until Jason was on his knees before Roman begging.  Those blue eyes were wide again when Roman made the first casual suggestion about how Jason could earn more, about how it was totally up to him if he wanted to suck Roman’s cock.  But Jason had licked his lips and gave a tiny jerk of his head to nod  _yes, yes he’d take whatever Roman was dishing out_ .  

The filth that sprung from this boy’s lips when Roman took him later, fucking deep and fast to the grunted sounds of  _use me_ and _yeah, Daddy_ , made Roman wonder if he was the one who’d been seduced by the blood…


	15. Chapter 15

_Anonymous asked: Jason/Roman — Roman uses his pet human however he pleases._

Sexual cruelty had been a phase — most of their kind go through a century of it, some enjoy it longer — but Roman hadn’t found it particularly interesting for at least a two hundred years.  He did, however, still enjoy a nice, slow, deep and thorough throatfucking, the kind that made his pet gasp around his cock, drool coating his chin, and panic blending with lust in his eyes.  Jason’s cheeks were flushed bright pink with the high blood of exertion, and tears squeezed out of his eyes leaving wet streaks across them; Roman pushed deep and held his cock there, rubbing his thumb through the salty trails and leisurely bringing it to his mouth to taste.  His pet trembled, tongue pushing against Roman’s heavy cock, every tastebud rasping against the sensitive crown, along the shaft.  Cool air sucked past Roman’s length as he pulled back and let Jason gasp a rasping breath, his whole body trembling as his fist stuttered over the head of his dick; Roman cut off his pet’s moan of pleasure by pushing deep again, grinning as Jason came with a spasm.


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: Jason/Godric, the ancient vampire introduces Jason to gay sex (with any kinks the filler likes)_

“Are you, uh, I mean, like, _sure_ that it’s gonna fit?”  

Godric smiled and slipped between Jason’s knees, pushing them high and going down on him like Jason had done about a thousand times to girls from Bon Temps… except, not _exactly_ like this.  Godric’s tongue darted out and pressed against Jason’s hole; ‘course he tensed right up because it’s not like it was a good idea to let a vampire get his mouth near your fragile parts, but Godric pushed the wet tip of his tongue past the first ring of muscle anyway.  He did it again and again, ‘til Jason couldn’t even tell one lick from the next ‘cause they were coming so fast and all he felt like was one warm, desperate hole that needed to be filled up with Godric’s tongue or fingers or dick… Jason barely cared at this point as his fingers tore into the pillow beneath his head.  

“I—,” Jason gasped, tryin’ not to beg and failin’.  “I think it’ll definitely fit now.”  He left the _please, God, fuck me ‘til I can’t walk no more_ unsaid.


End file.
